perspective of the raindrops
by stellaruuuin
Summary: ―NCT. Sudut pandang Doyoung mengenai dunia Taeyong; dimana hujan selalu turun. [closefriend!dotae][implied!yutae]


Sesungguhnya pemuda jangkung itu pernah berkata sederet kalimat yang berbunyi seperti ini: _aku mengetahui setiap luka yang kau miliki_.

Demikian hal yang pernah ia ucapkan kepada kakak tingkatnya, yang memiliki bibir ceri senada dengan surainya, hanya sedikit lebih pendek darinya, memiliki hobi aneh seperti memakai jaket meskipun cuaca bisa melelehkan es krim beku dalam sekejap.

Namanya Lee Taeyong.

Kalau boleh dikata, pertemuan mereka klise benar. Tak menyadari ada Taeyong di belakangnya, Doyoung mundur saat sedang mengantri untuk makanan di barisan; dimana kala hal tersebut tak sengaja membuat nampan berisi milik Taeyong tumpah ruah.

Tak cukup hanya minta maaf, sebagai adik tingkat (dan pelaku kriminal, _kalau kata Jaehyun_ ) yang bertanggungjawab, Doyoung dan Taeyong berakhir di meja yang sama, di pojok kafetaria.

Suatu kebetulan yang sering ditemui di drama picisan ala telenovela jaman sekarang, dari jendela bertralis putih gading itu, rintik-rintik hujan dapat ditangkap visualisasinya oleh mata.

Dengan Kim Dongyoung sebagai pihak yang meneraktir, tentunya. Taeyong hanya menggaruk pipinya yang sepertinya tak gatal, saat itu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sengaja; sebenarnya kamu tidak perlu melakukan ini― Doyoung, bukan? Aku jadi merasa tidak enak, padahal aku yang lebih tua disini,"

Panjang lebar, memang.

Fakta pertama yang Doyoung ketahui mengenai Taeyong adalah, yang lebih tua sering kali merasa bersalah atas hal yang tak perlu, meminta maaf untuk kesalahan orang lain tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Bukannya itu adalah sikap yang buruk; hanya saja, untuk Doyoung sendiri yang dikata bertempramen buruk, hal semacam itu dirasa aneh dan asing.

Doyoung menggeleng, melirik ke arah luar jendela, pemandangan pohon rindang dikampus yang bermandikan likuid bening itu memenuhi netra.

Iris Doyoung menangkap ketenangan sekaligus kegaduhan saat hujan berlangsung.

"Makan saja, aku tidak suka merasa bersalah― Taeyong?"

"Hei! Itu ' _hyung_ ' untukmu!"

Pertemuannya dan Taeyong memang berlangsung di saat hujan. Bisa disebut, hujan yang ringan, namun banyak. Meninggalkan banyak memori begitu saja.

Doyoung terkekeh dan mendengus melihat Taeyong yang makan dengan wajah kesal, namun tak bisa menolak cita rasa kafetaria kampus yang memang enak.

Pemuda itu terlihat sangat sehat; Taeyong mengacungkan sendoknya ke arah Doyoung.

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah, kau berhutang untuk meneraktirku seminggu, Kim!"

"Ya! Perubahan sikap macam apa ini, Lee Taeyong?"

 _Untuk Doyoung, ditemani oleh hujan tak pernah terasa semenyenangkan ini._

* * *

 _"Oh―_ Taeyong- _hyung_?"

Langkah Doyoung berhenti ditengah jalan pulang yang bahkan belum mencapai setengah jarak ke rumahnya. Subjek yang dipanggil berhenti, namun ia tidak sendirian.

Mudah saja, sore ini hujan turun dan Doyoung mendadak ingin berjalan pulang ke rumah dibanding membeli tiket kereta api bawah tanah― entahlah, mungkin karena kecintaannya pada bau petrikor yang membuatnya sekedar ingin menyusuri trotoar sepanjang Seoul.

Payung hijaunya ikut berhenti seiring si empu benda yang berhenti mengambil ketukan langkah.

Doyoung mengerjapkan mata sebentar, menginvetigasi sosok lain yang berada di sebelah Taeyong.

(Sekaligus satu payung dengan kakak tingkatnya itu.)

Wajahnya tidak asing, justru sangat familiar. Perihal itu, kental sekali bahwa pemuda itu bukanlah orang asli Korea.

Pemuda tinggi berambut keunguan itu mendapati bahwa sosok ini adalah salah satu kakak tingkatnya yang lain; yang berasal dari Jepang, kalau tidak salah?

Namanya Nakamoto Yuta.

Ketua klub sepak bola kampus yang terkenal itu, memang. Kabar burung berkata orang ini memiliki peringai yang agresif dan kasar meski Yuta merupakan mahasiswa asal luar negeri. Kasar; suka berkelahi.

Lalu: apa kira-kira hubungannya dengan Taeyong?

Jujur saja, seluruh deskripsi itu juga tengah Doyoung baca dari tatapan sengit Yuta padanya, seakan mengatakan _siapa-kau-dan-darimana-kau-mengenal-Taeyong_ , atau mungkin hal lain seperti _kupukul-kau-dasar-pengganggu._

Entahlah. Taeyong sendiri hanya tersenyum lepas; paling tidak, tak terlihat bahwa ia sedang dalam berada dalam tekanan maupun tensi yang penting.

"Sore, Doyoung- _ah_! Kelasmu dimulai jam berapa sampai baru pulang sekarang? Mengapa tidak mengambil kereta?"

Doyoung sebenarnya baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong bila pemuda itu tidak mendengar ringisan sekilas dari Taeyong. Bahkan suara itu terdengar jelas ditengah rintik hujan yang berjatuhan.

Kedua iris coklat tua itu mendapati pergelangan tangan Taeyong yang digenggam, lebih tepatnya dicengkram kuat oleh Yuta sampai membuat jemari Taeyong sedikit memutih karenanya.

Doyoung sedikit mengambil langkah kedepan, "Hei―"

Yuta menoleh, Doyoung terdiam.

"Maaf? Dengar, bocah; aku dan Tae- _chan_ ingin pulang, jadi menyingkirlah,"

Napas yang paling muda disana sedikit tercekat, aura Yuta memang cukup banyak mengintimidasi.

Terutama, tatapan pemuda berambut coklat tua itu memang terlihat bisa membunuh orang sesuka hati― perumpamaan yang paling buruk.

Hari ini, hujan lebih deras dari hari pertama Doyoung dan Taeyong bertemu.

Payung hitam milik Yuta dan Taeyong terlihat sangat kokoh entah kenapa, kedua pemuda itu bahkan tidak terciprat oleh derit hujan sedikitpun.

Doyoung dengan setengah hati memberi jalan kepada kedua kakak tingkatnya―lebih tepatnya, _kepada Yuta_ ― namun ia mendengar suara bariton yang samar-samar, serak dan parau.

" _Doyoung, maafkan aku― tolong jangan membenci Yuta,"_

Hujan kali ini bukan hanya memoar berisi rintik cair yang manis. Kali ini ibarat secangkir kopi; yang akan selalu meninggalkan rasa pahit kemudian hambar di mulut. Lebih deras dari sebelumnya, namun tak cukup ringan untuk disebut damai.

Hari itu, Doyoung pulang ke rumah, tanpa menggumamkan sepatah kata. Payung hijau melindunginya atas nama saksi bisu semata, namun ia melihat.

* * *

Doyoung berlari di tengah hujan. Bermodalkan celana panjang dan kaus putih sederhana, jaket berwarna krem muda menjuntai sampai ke pinggang.

 _From : Tae-hyung_

 _Berdiri berdesakan, aku tidak ingin meminum teh. Aku akan selalu menunggumu._

Stasiun kereta berada di utara kafe bertemakan kebudayaan Perancis yang kadang keduanya jadikan tempat untuk bertemu, paling tidak cukup frekuen sampai mereka dapat menyebutnya sebagai 'tempat biasa'.

Itu bukan poin penting, sekarang. Doyoung mereka ulang beberapa hal mengenai daerah itu di kepalanya.

Sebelum mencapai kafe itu; terdapat satu taman tua, sedikit ke timur.

* * *

Taeyong hanya mendudukkan diri di ayunan. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan hujan, ia hanya ingin berbagi cerita dengan Doyoung saat ini. Sekedar mencurahkan hal-hal yang mendesak untuk keluar dari batinnya.

"Taeyong- _hyung!"_

Kedua iris Taeyong tertutup ketika mendengar suara yang lebih muda secara jelas, meski terdengar mengawang. Kedua buku tangannya yang pucat pasti masih memegang rantai ayunan dengan erat, luka yang nyaris berdarah dapat ditemukan di telapak tangannya.

Hal yang mencolok adalah luka berdarah di dahinya.

"Doyoung- _ah_ ternyata serius untuk datang... dimana payungmu? Kau bisa sakit..."

Taeyong merasakan punggungnya dilapisi oleh jaket tebal yang bagian dalamnya tak terlalu basah, meski ia bisa merasakan bahwa permukaan luar jaket itu mungkin cukup basah aekarang.

Malam ini, di hari Minggu, hujan begitu derasnya turun. Apa dewa langit sedang marah? Atau dewi sedang menangis?

"Mungkin ini tidak hangat dan dalamnya mulai sedikit basah, tapi..." Doyoung melemparkan tatapannya pada Taeyong yang terduduk di ayunan, " _Hyung_... dahimu―"

"Tidak sakit."

Taeyong tersenyum dan memegang tangan Doyoung, adik tingkatnya itu ikut bergetar merasakan bagaimana dinginnya tangan Taeyong. Jujur saja, sudah berapa pemuda Lee itu terdiam disini? Sebenarnya untuk apa―

"Tapi, hatiku sakit sekali."

(Ketika hujan turun, kau menyiksaku tak kenal larut. Ketika hujan berhenti, kau mengikuti, dan perlahan; pada akhirnya, kau juga menghilang.)

(Doyoung tidak tahu, saat itu Taeyong sedang menangis atau tidak. Tapi Doyoung tahu― Taeyong sedang hancur.)

(Sangat, hancur. Tidak bisa diperbaiki, lagi.)

* * *

Namanya Kim Dongyoung.

Sesungguhnya Doyoung perrnah berkata sederet kalimat yang berbunyi seperti ini: _aku mengetahui setiap luka yang kau miliki_.

Tapi Taeyong tidak tahu, bahwa Doyoung juga memiliki luka yang sama.

* * *

 **prequel 'Tired'. on rainy days - BEAST. such a beautiful song.**


End file.
